Trapped In The Naruto Universe
by AkaruiGekkou
Summary: Poor Nagisa Gets Sucked Up Into Her Laptop And Awakes To Find Herself In The Naruto Universe, Becoming One Of Konoha's Kunoichi. NarutoxOC, GaaHina, ShikaTema & Whatever May Come Along. Rated M For Future Purposes. Read More To Find Out What Fate Decides.
1. England To Konohagakure

Trapped in the Naruto Universe

Summary:

Poor Nagisa gets sucked into the Naruto universe and becomes a kunoichi of Konoha. Read on to find out what else happens.

On Earth there laid a 15 yr old girl in the middle of her queen-sized bed located in London, England. Her name was Hamasaki Nagisa. She was currently occupied on her laptop watching her weekly dose of Naruto: Shippuden. Nagisa had noticed that her laptop screen had started to become a nuisance, so she gave it a light tap, which resulted in it becoming an even more of a pain. As she was carefully watching the screen for any signs of it becoming clearer she thought she heard something. She looked even closer at the screen to try and identify the sound and she heard it again. Nagisa tapped the screen lightly again and her hand seemed to waver the screen slightly. She suddenly felt a breeze, Nagisa walked over to her window to shut it but noticed it was closed, the same with her door. She sat back down again and noticed it was coming from her computer and decided to head but the laptop because it was frustrating her. Suddenly she felt her head being sucked into the laptop along with her she was sucked in she started to feel dizzy and nauseous and became unconscious.

When Nagisa woke up she found herself being carried on top of someone's firm shoulder. Normally Nagisa would have panicked but she was still currently getting over her previous state. She looked around to try and notice her surroundings and saw a lot of tree's, it seemed most likely to be a forest. Nagisa heard a muffled voice so she tried to tune in.

"Good mornin', we saw you in the middle of the road side unconscious and decided to help you since we got a GREAT medic ninja. You know Tsunade Obaachan?"

'_We? medic ninja? TSUNADE OBAACHAN?!!, I must be dreaming again yeah that's it!_' thought Nagisa.

"Ano, Good morning too and I appreciate the help but I think I can walk" replied Nagisa.

'_Might as well play along, it'll be fun like always!!_' she thought.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked the tall haired blonde.

"Yup!" replied Nagisa with an almost cheerful voice.

The blonde haired stranger lowered her down slowly and discovered that Nagisa was at the height of his eyes. During his discovery he decided to roam around and try to identify her hait-te, but unfortunately didn't. Instead he noticed that Nagisa had a soft tanned complexion, wavy thick black hair that reached her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, hour glass figure and a cute button nose. He resists the urge to blush and introduced himself.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and you?" asked Naruto as he held out a hand.

"Hamasaki Nagisa" she replied with her hand out to shake his in an introductory manor.

"Cool, that's a nice name, never heard of it before though" said Naruto with a full fledged grin.

"I don't think it's common, I can say the same for yours too" she chuckled.

"Can you to for the love of Kami-Sama and icha icha paradise STOP flirtin'" shouted the other man, although he seemed much older than Naruto.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he's just cranky 'cuz he didn't get any research for 1 year" sniggered Naruto.

"Ya Think!!" replied the disgruntled man.

Nagisa erupted with laughter and almost stumbled upon the floor, but Naruto caught her in time. He was also chuckling.

'_Her laugh is real nice, never heard anythin' like it_' thought Naruto with his Trademark Grin©

"What was so funny?" asked Naruto with a voice laced with curiosity.

'_Have to make a lie quick_' she thought.

"It's just that I knew someone who did a lot of research, if they'd call it that anyways"

Now the older figure was more interested so he tuned in on the conversation too.

"I assure you that his _research _is far more different than what you're talkin' 'bout" assured Naruto.

"I don't really think so" replied Nagisa in a sing-song voice.

"He loved to go to bath houses and peek while giggling like a little girl and writing notes saying it was his _research_" replied Nagisa,

Naruto dropped onto the floor wide-eyed while twitching.

"What's wrong?" she questioned innocently.

"Hehe, never mind" chuckled Naruto nervously.

It took about another 15 minutes to get to a clearing and that's where Nagisa for the first time in her 15 yrs of living had seen the great Konohagakure gate.

'_Its waaaaay more different than the anime, i could just get used to this_' she thought and smiled. N not smiled, she beamed a gigantic grin almost beating one of Naruto's Trademark Grins©.

While Nagisa was busy spacing out at the view before them, the blonde haired wonder decided to take the oppurtunity in sneaking a quick peek at his new fellow passenger. He noticed how the sun had illuminated her face and made her eyes glisten. He also noticed how her midnight black hair swayed with the cool breeze and how that breeze seemed to make her clothes hold on to her. her outfit consisted of a baggy blue shirt, jeans and blue converse.

_'hmmm, her fashion sense is odd, but i like it, it suites her. She's so HOT!!- OMG i'm turnin into the pervy sage. i swear he's contaminated my mind. AGHHHHHHHHH whats Tsunade Baachan goona do to me!!'_

The brown eyed teenager seemed to have noticed his discomfort and tried to comfort him with a gentle smile. it seemed to have worked.

"Come on Lovebirds, were here so be ready" Said the Toad Sennin

"Uhh we have name's you know?" replied Nagisa with a hint of frustration laced in her voice.

"Ohh, so you're not denying you're Lovebirds?" said the perverted sage.

At this both adolescents blushed and began mumbling incoherently but such things as "Stupid Old Man" and "I'm Gonna Kill Him" could be heard.

_(A.N: If You've Read This Then Thanks I Appreciate If It's a Bit Too Short, That'll Change =P. Please Review. If You Think There Needs To Be Improvements then Please Let Me Know. I Welcome Critiscism & I Don't Take Rude Comments Lightly. So Keep It Clean =D. Peace;x)_


	2. My Grattitude

As the trio walked through the last of clearings and through the gate, they felt all gazes directed at them. Jiraya being a Sannin didn't think too much of it whereas Naruto and Nagisa were left feeling slightly awkward. They heard the infamous gatekeepers, izumo and kotetsu, whisper among themselves.

'_Hmm, most likely gossiping about the new arrival or of Naruto', _thought the aged shinobi.

Nagisa leaned closer to Naruto out of insecurity and began to whisper to him.

"Why are they staring at us like that?"

"Probably because of me and ero-sennin since we haven't been here for the last 2 ½ years"

Nagisa mouth's an 'OH'

"You guy's go on without me I need to do some research" said Jiraya.

Both Naruto and Nagisa sweat-dropped, anime style. They continued walking down the main street of Konoha till they bumped into Haruno Sakura.

"OMG Naruto is that really you?!!" squeals Sakura.

"Yup last time I checked" replied Naruto.

Nagisa giggled at his answer which caught the attention of the pink haired phenomenon.

"And who's this?" she asked politely.

Nagisa took her and out and replied "Names Hamasaki Nagisa".

Sakura shook her hand and felt immediately connected to the girl, but in an older sister manor.

"Well I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto no Baka's teammate, it's nice to meet you" said Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, why'd you show me up like that" whined Naruto.

Both girls laughed but Naruto felt the urge to chuckle along with them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura-san" said the dark-haired beauty.

"Please, drop the formalities you can call me Sakura-chan" replied the green eyed medic.

"Okay, Sakura-chan" said Nagisa.

"See that weren't so bad, any way's I have to go to the hospital before Tsunade Shishou get's mad, sees you later" cried Sakura as she ran down the street.

"She seems nice" complimented Nagisa.

Naruto stood there bug-eyed.

"But...why...how.....did.....WHOAAAA, never mind" stuttered Naruto.

"Any way's, lemme take you to the BEST ramen restaurant EVERR" he continued.

"Nahh, its ok I'm not hungry" replied the blacknette.

However her stomach didn't agree with her knowledge and decided to voice its own thoughts of the situation with a low grumble. Nagisa stood there flushed whereas Naruto rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. After 5 minutes he calmed down and said...

"Its okay really, my treat, you'll love it there"

Nagisa replied with her own huge grin. He led her past many shops and one caught her eye immediately. It was 'The Yamanaka Flower Shop'. She stood there staring at one particular flower, the coreopsis. They reminded her a lot of Naruto like the colour of the petals that resemble his hair and the hidden meaning _'always cheerful'. _Speaking of the cheerful shinobi he continued to stroll through the street until he noticed his companion's absence. He looks around and there about 50ft behind him stood Nagisa staring at the beautiful flowers. He then noticed that she walked into the shop and decided to follow her after 3 minutes.

Nagisa P.O.V:

I was looking at the beautiful flower and decided to buy a bouquet for Naruto to show my appreciation to him. If it were any other male person, they would of surely of hurt or raped me. I entered the shop and the shop doorbell rang and there I spotted a girl around Naruto's age with platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

'_Must be Ino Yamanaka_' I thought to myself.

"Hello and welcome to The Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I be off assistance?" asked Ino.

"Ano, Hi, I'd like to buy a bouquet of coreopsis please" I replied.

"Would colour wrapping would you prefer?" asked Ino

"Hmm, orange please" I replied again.

"Ok, that'll be ¥400 please" said the platinum haired kunoichi.

That was when Naruto walked into the shop with one of his goofy smiles.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"KUSO! Naruto is that really you?!!" shouted the Yamanaka.

"One and only" replied Naruto with another Trademark Grin©. He continued to speak but this time to me.

"Hey Nagisa-chan are you almost done?"

'_Since when did the honorific's come in ??!, oh well its a nice thought', _I mentally grinned

"Yup, just need to pay and I'm out" I replied with a gentle smile.

"I'll pay" said Naruto.

"Nahh, its ok I got this, what kind of present would it be, if I made the person I was giving it to pay?" I asked.

"Oh now the colours and everything makes sense" Said Ino.

I grinned one of my biggest grins so far that it even made the other 2 blondes grin along with me.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Naruto.

"I mean that the flowers she chose mean '_always cheerful_', which you are and how the colour of the flower is like your hair and how the wrapping she chose is that same as your jumpsuit" explained the blondette with a hint of a smirk.

"Yup" I agreed.

"It's ok, you don't need to buy me flowers" said Naruto.

"I don't need to buy you flower's but I want to, to thank you for helping me, it's the least I can do" I explained with my new and perfected 'Puppy Eyes No Justu'. He was soo falling for it Ino too. She fell for it soo bad that she gave the flowers to me on the house. I so love Konoha!

Normal P.O.V:

Both companions continued to walk to Ichiraku's restaurant in a steady conversation talking about their likes dislikes hobbies and ambitions.

"You know my name. Im currently 15, my birthday's in a couple months, October. I like, no no I LOVE ramen, my precious people and Konoha. I dislike assholes, people who try to hurt my precious people and the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen, annoying ero-sennin and Tsunade-Baachan and training to get stronger. At the moment I have to ambitions but I'm focussing on one. The first one is to bring back my 3rd teammate and best friend and the second is to become Konoha's Hokage." explained Naruto.

"Wooooow, good luck with your ambitions" said Nagisa.

"What about you" asked Naruto with curiosity laced through his voice.

"Well, you know my name too. I'm currently 15 also my birthday's in April. I LOVE pizza and my friends. I also dislike assholes, long queues and creepy crawlies. My hobbies are shopping and spending time with my friends. My ambition is to find out who my family are." said Nagisa.

"You don't know who you're family are? How comes?" asked Naruto.

"I've been living in an orphanage for as long as I can remember, they said my mother died during giving birth and my father was murdered. They don't know if I have any siblings. Do you know who you're family are?"

"Nope, I used to live in an orphanage but Sarutobi-Jiji gave me my own apartment at the age of 5 cuz they didn't want me there and he gave me the same story you got about your parents too. Heh you're the only person who I've told this to before, so I trust you" explained Naruto.

"Same here. So it's mutual" replied the brown eyed teen.

"Nagi-chan?"

"Hehe, yeahh?"

"Where are you from?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean what nation? Are you a kunoichi?"

"I don't know myself. The orphanage was on an empty island. As for being a kunoichi? nope. You're the first ever ninja I've met"

"So how'd you get here?"

"I seriously don't know, 1 minute I was in my bedroom the next I was on your shoulder"

"Would you ever consider becoming a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I wanna become a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, but it's impossible"

"Why's that?"

"I've never used chakra in my life and I'm already too late to start now"

"Who said you're too late to start?"

"Well, aren't I?"

"Nope, in fact I'll teach you myself after Ichiraku's"

"Really?!"

Naruto nodded with a small sincere smile curved on his soft lips. Nagisa was truly excited about becoming a kunoichi and glomped Naruto soo hard that he lost balance and they both dropped on the floor with Nagisa on top of him. They were both blushing so hard that they might have outmatched Hyuuga Hinata, might. Luckily they were right in front of Ichiraku's when this incident occurred and Naruto jumped in with Nagisa in tow so that they could avoid the incredulous looks they were being given. The even heard some one say "young ones these day's, they'll do it anywhere". Naruto sat on his usual stool and Nagisa sat on the stool to his right.

"Hey Jiji-san one large miso ramen anddd....." shouted Naruto.

"And one small miso please" replied Nagisa.

"Coming right up!" could be heard in the distance.

Naruto had told Nagisa about the relationship between him, Ichiraku and Ayame (Ichiraku's daughter). They were like a family and they'd always help him out. They've been there for him ever since his Iruka-sensei introduced them. He was of 12 yrs that time and he was now 16.

"Here are your orders" said Ichiraku as he placed both bowls in front of them.

"Thanks old man" replied Naruto with a Trademark Grin©

"No Prob- Naruto is that really you?!" asked Ichiraku.

Further in the ramen shack you could hear several pots and pans being dropped.

"Yup, it's good to see you too" said Naruto in between chuckles. You could also hear Nagisa's sniggering too.

"Oh my, Naruto you've grown so much" said Ayame.

"And you've got quite an eye for the lady's" continued Ichiraku.

"Thanks Ayame-neechan and Jiji-san" replied Naruto.

Nagisa just blushed, trying to hide away in the shadows.

"And what might your name be" asked Ayame.

"My name is Hamasaki Nagisa and you must be Ayame-san And Ichiraku-san?" asked the blacknette.

"Yup that's us but you can just call me Ayame-chan, I have a feeling were gonna get along" replied Ayame.

"Okay Ayame-chan" said Nagisa.

"And you may also call me Jiji or just Ichiraku, I'm not much for formalities." said Ichiraku.

"Okay Jiji, it's a pleasure to meet you both" replied Nagisa with a genuine smile. She truly felt welcomed in Konoha everyone seemed to like her and she seemed to like them all too.

"So tell me, are you a shinobi like our Naru-chan" asked Ayame with pure innocence in her voice, but the statement seemed to make Naruto blush.

"Not yet, but _Naru-chan _said he'd help me out" replied Nagisa while sniggering. Ichiraku and Ayame joined in and Naruto was now blushing extremely from embarrassment.

15 large bowls of miso ramen and 6 small bowls of miso ramen later Naruto and Nagisa decide to take their leave.

"So Naru-chan, where are we going?" asked Nagisa.

"Well Nagi-chan were heading to my team's training grounds so i can teach you the basics" replied Naruto.

"COOL!" squeeled Nagisa.

"I never thought of you as the Squeeling type Nagi-chan" teased Naruto.

"I'm just really really excited that's all" replied Nagisa with a small blush.

"Okay, to the training grounds !" shouted Naruto.

"YOSH!!" shouted Nagisa in chibi-style. Naruto watched her and thought she was majorly cute.


	3. Endless Supply

Nagisa and Naruto Arrived at the Team 7 training grounds after a short 5 minute walk.

"We're here Nagi-chan, just put the things that you don't wanna get ruined over there." Said Naruto.

Nagisa did as she was told and there she laid her house keys, what was left of her mobile phone and her wallet. On her way back to the centre of the training grounds she analysed it. From the roots of grass to the tips of trees. It truly amazed her how beautiful Konoha was and how different it looked like from our universe. So tranquil, so serene it felt like she was in another world (no _pun intended_).

"So what are we gonna start of with, Naruto-sensei" asked an innocent looking Nagisa.

Naruto faltered with his words for a couple of seconds and then regained his posture.

"Well, I'm gonna test you on how long your chakra will last you. If it's too low then I'll give you a few exercises' so that you can make your chakra storage bigger and if it's too much then I'm gonna help you with chakra precision. I don't really know much on that, but I'm sure someone in the village can help you with it. But first let's see. Mmmmmm, Oh call on as much chakra as you can and do these hand signs."

He showed her the appropriate hand signs for the Kage Bunshin No Justu which were ram-serpent-tiger. When Nagisa completed the hand signs she shouted as an instinct the name of the Justu and created at least over 1,000 clones. Naruto stood there shocked and glued to the floor. For the first time in his life he had seen someone on par with him with his one of his most destructive jutsu's, even Kakashi-sensei couldn't make 10 clones with his chakra supply.

"Is this ok?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah, that's great, looks like you wont need to increase your chakra storage." Replied Naruto.

"Ano, now that I've done this what do I do?"

"How bout I teach you taijutsu for the moment and tomorrow I can ask some of my old friends to help me train you. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Are you sure they'd wanna train me? what if they're busy or they don't like me?"

"What do you mean? I like you."

As soon as he realised what he had said he put a hand to his mouth and blushed, Hinata-style. Nagisa also blushed but not as bad as Naruto. After his proclamation he showed her his taijutsu stance and helped her to also get into it. This required him to accidently touch her thigh and position her hips so that they aligned with her shoulders. She blushed from the contact and so did Naruto but they both continued nevertheless. Once she got the hang of it, Naruto decided that it was time for a spar with no holding back on her behalf. He wanted to see how good she was in his stance. She did exceptionally well but she looked a bit stiff. He estimated that she was more of a flexible female, which also made him blush.

"_ARGHH, ero-sennin tainted my innocent mind!_" he thought.

After a few more rounds he decided to teach her all the academy jutsu's like the Kawarimi No Jutsu and target practice. He also decided that Tenten would be a more suitable mentor in that department.

"Well I think that's all for tonight. I'll ask the others tomorrow if they can help mentor you in the other departments."

"Thank you soo much Naruto-kun, you've really helped me a lot."

"It's okay, anything for a friend. With your amazing chakra supply and endless amount of energy I would've thought that you were a jinchuurki."

"Ano, I'm not sure what that is, does that mean that you're one too?"

Naruto almost tripped and choked on his own saliva at the same time.

"What would make you think that?"

"Well for starters you have an endless supply of chakra and you also have a similar chakra supply as me"

"Listen I go to go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Ano, okay then, can you point me to the nearest hotel?"

"OH KUNAIS! I forgot you don't live round here. Don't worry bout that, you can stay with me."

"Its okay, I wouldn't want to impose"

"Who said you'd be imposing?"

"Ano, if you insist?"

"Which I really do..."

"Okay then _Naru-chan, _just don't try anything"

With that she walked off into a random direction. Naruto stood there as if waiting for someone. Within 10 seconds he saw Nagisa run up to him with a blush on her face.

"Ano, what way is your home?"

Naruto didn't reply, instead he chuckled and Nagisa joined in too. After there laughter had died down they made it to Naruto's apartment.

"Wooooow, it's still in a pretty good shape"

"Looks homey, can we go in? I'm getting a bit cold"

"Yeah, Ladies first"

Nagisa stepped through the door and chucked her shoes to the side of the corridor, making sure that no-one would trip on them. Naruto followed suit and headed for his bedroom to make sure it was still clean. While he was in there he got a pair of black shorts and a white top. He walked back into the living room to see that Nagisa was fighting sleep on the couch. Naruto then chucked the clothes at her and as an instinct she grabbed them. Naruto applauded her.

"Your reactions are something Nagi-chan"

"Thank you Naru-chan, but what are these?"

"Oh? so you want to sleep in your dirty clothes?"

"No"

"Then wear these. The showers on the right make yourself at home. Oh and the bed's yours, I'll take the couch"

"I can't take your bed; this is YOUR house, not mine"

"So if I came to your house you'd let me sleep on the couch while you took the comfy lookin bed?"

She sighed. "No Naru-chan, I wouldn't"

"Then this conversations over. I got dibbs on the shower first"

"Okay then, I'll be waiting"

It really didn't take long for Naruto to have a shower; in fact it took about 10 minutes. The door of the bathroom slowly opened to reveal a topless Naruto wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. Nagisa sat there in awe scanning his chiselled body. Naruto felt the stare and turned towards her direction. What he didn't expect to see was one Hamasaki Nagisa staring at him with a blush curtaining her cheeks and saliva cascading from the side of her mouth.

**Sorry that it took me awhile to update. I'm currently doing my GCSE's so I'll be making shorter chapters but indeed I will continue to finish my stories of to the end =D.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. Your comments mean A LOT!**

**Please do check out my other stories...**


End file.
